ramen, the park, and confessions of love
by sliverofmoonlight55
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in love. There's only one problem, neither know about the other's feelings. Sasunaru with implied KakaIru oh yea!


Sasuke POV  
Here I am sitting in training again, watching the adorable fox I fell in love with fawn over that bitch Sakura. I would give anything to have Naruto look at me like that.

* * *

Naruto POV  
Why do I even try anymore? I don't even like her I just want information on the raven-haired boy I fell for. I know he thinks I'm a hyper-active moron, and sometimes I am, but when I'm with him I feel so calm, like everything will end up o.k.  
Suddenly Kakashi poofed up so me and Sakura started yelling at him for being late. "Sorry you guys, no training today. I have plans with my adorable dolphin!" ha nnounced.  
"Hey Sakura would you like to get ramen with me? I asked.  
"NO BAKA!" she yelled, storming off with a cloud of dust following her.

* * *

Sasuke POV  
"NO BAKA" I heard Sakura say as she stormed off. Naruto hung his head in rejection.  
"I'll go with you Naruto" I said quickly revealing too much excitement. Of course who wouldn't be excited if they got to go somewhere with this blond haired angel?

* * *

Naruto POV  
"I'll go with you Naruto!" I heard Sasuke say silkily. Wait did he just sound excited? No, I'm getting ahead of myself just because I dream about it every night doesn't mean it'll ever come true. But still I, Uzamaki Naruto, am going for ramen with the raven haired god Sasuke!  
FF AT THE RAMEN JOIN FF

* * *

Sasuke POV  
After Naruto and I both ordered Miso Ramen I realized this might be my only chance. I scooted my stool a bit closer to his and asked "How do you feel about love?"  
He blushed and said "Well I think love is when you want to be around a person all the time and when you are around them you feel butterflies in your stomach and you just want them to hold you and never let go."  
"And you know this because of Sakura right? I asked sadly

* * *

.  
Naruto POV  
After explaining how I felt about him he said "And you know this because of Sakura right?" he sounded hurt.  
"No, I don't love her, she just knows a lot about the person I do love," I replied looking down at the ramen that was just placed in front of me.

* * *

Sasuke POV  
"H-he doesn't love her? Then who does he love? Could he love me?" I thought as I slowly ate my ramen. Once I finished my ramen I day-dreamed about Naruto.  
"Hey Sasuke you alive in there?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of my face.  
"What?" I said surprised.  
"I asked you if you wanted to go to the park," he mumbled rolling his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Yea sure," I said while basically doing the happy dance in my head.

* * *

NARUTO POV  
"He said yes! He said yes!" I yelled mentally. It was hot so I took off my orange jacket to reveal a black tank top. We walked to the park silently and thought I saw Sasuke glancing at me every so often. It took all my self control not to yell out that I loved him right there.

* * *

SASUKE POV  
He took off his jacket! OH. MY. FREAKIN. GOD. Why must he be so damn hot? We got to the park and I sat down against a tree with my legs stretched out in front of me. Naruto ran over to the ice-cream man and bought himself an orange Popsicle.  
He came back over to me and popped it into his mouth. He slid it in and our slowly at first then sped up. Soon he realized it was dripping onto his hand and licked a slow trail from the base to the tip of his sweet treat. He spiraled his tongue over the top. I was really hard because I couldn't help but imagining him doing to me what he did to his treat. Right when I was about ready to pounce on him he finished his Popsicle and got up to throw away the stick. When he was walking back Naruto, being the adorable klutz he is, fell over a rock and landed on top of me, his legs tangled with mine and his amazing lips mere centimeters from my face. I couldn't take it any longer I closed the small distance between us and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV  
"I-is he kissing me? Am I dreaming!?!" I thought shocked. After about two seconds I realized this was real and kissed back, deepening it, while wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

* * *

KAKASHI'S POV  
I was walking through the park with my adorable dolphin, Iruka, when I spotted Naruto and Sasuke making out. I turned to Iruka and said "About time they admitted they're in love with each other, huh Iruka?"  
"Yup 'bout freaking' time!" he replied. 


End file.
